When a virtual private network server is set, it is a must to perform complex network communication parameter settings, such as network addresses, connection ports and many other settings, for itself or an Internet gateway. It makes those who are not familiar with network settings feel lost. In addition, in setting methods of prior arts, it is often that the virtual private network terminal device has to carry out professional setting procedures with the server. Moreover, many servers further need to acquire setting files generated by themselves after the professional setting procedures and store the setting files to a terminal device, to perform tunneling connection via software of the virtual private network when accessing Internet from a remote end. When there are many terminal devices in the remote end to access the virtual private network, such setting procedures and acquisition processes for the setting files will consume a considerable amount of time and vitality. Furthermore, if the setup process fails or causes problems, or the setting files are lost or damaged, it often results in that the virtual private network cannot be used. In addition, one of the purposes of the above settings is to allow the virtual private network server to be opened on the Internet, making virtual private network terminal devices able to connect thereto. However, the open results are very likely to create a security loophole.
In addition, for conventional virtual private network technologies, in order to simplify connection settings, it is often required to create a network proxy server, and online provide exclusive software APP for connection or network communication parameters for the connected virtual private network server, so that connection can be achieved via such proxy server. However, through the virtual private network technology to build up the network proxy server, it must pay a considerable amount of operation cost. For service and device providers, the cost is not cheap.
Hence, the above technologies on the virtual private network still need to improve so that setting connections for the virtual private network is more convenient and safer, almost without maintaining and operating expenses.